Stethoscopes are used by medical practitioners to listen to the sounds emitted by internal organs of patients. It is common for some medical practitioners to use the same stethoscope on every patient without thoroughly cleaning the stethoscope after each use. Transmission of infection through contaminated medical devices is well documented, and stethoscopes have recently been shown to harbor various organisms on their diaphragm surface. The practice of using the same stethoscope on multiple patients without thoroughly cleaning the stethoscope increases the risk of spreading germs and bacteria from one patient to another.
There are a number of devices shown in the prior art to prevent spreading of germs with stethoscopes. These devices generally comprise disposable covers which are releasably secured over the diaphragm. However, because theses covers are designed to be used with existing stethoscopes, the stethoscope is still functional without the cover and is likely to be used without the covering. Other devices comprise several components with moving parts, such as a covering that screws on over the bell. The moving parts increase the cost and complexity of the stethoscope.
Therefore, there is a need for a stethoscope with no moving parts that encourages use of the disposable diaphragm. Additionally, the stethoscope should have strong acoustic capabilities expected of a stethoscope as a diagnostic tool.